The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, commensurate developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. For example, as semiconductor circuits composed of devices such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are adapted for high voltage applications, problems arise when incorporating a high voltage device with a low voltage device (e.g., a logic device) for system-on-chip (SoC) technology.